Time
by meshi-chan
Summary: Waktu berjalan cepat dan lama. Dan seiring berjalannya waktu. Ada sesuatu yang takkan pernah berubah. Seirin Team Fanfic. Challenge fic from Fumi-chin. Hyuuga x Riko fanfic. Before Toou in Winter Cup. RnR, No Flames.


Time

* * *

Author's Note : Back from Writer's block/and will continue it later/ Hyuuga Junpei x Aida Riko. Challenge Fic dari Fumi-chin. Straight!Hyuuga Terinspirasi dari berbagai scene dan doujin.

EDIT : 17/09/2012

_Huruf miring_ adalah flashback

Rated : T

Warning : OOCness. Ngaco flashback. Fanfic apaini.

DISCLAIMER : I DO NOT OWN KUROKO NO BASKET I almost forget this asdfghjkl Sorry everyone /nangis/

* * *

Einstein tampaknya benar, waktu itu berjalan berbeda setiap orang. Ada yang cepat. Ada yang lambat.

Bagi klub Seirin, waktu berjalan sangat cepat.

Pertandingan pertama dalam Winter Cup sudah di hadapan mata.

Padahal tampaknya baru kemarin mereka memulai tim ini.

Begitupula dengan seorang Hyuuga Junpei. Ia berpikir waktu berlalu sangat cepat.

Tampaknya baru kemarin ia bermain basket pertama kalinya, saat usianya 7 tahun ditemani oleh Aida Riko lalu ia akan berlatih shoot di taman dekat rumah mereka.

Tampaknya juga baru kemarin ia menyadari sebuah perasaan pribadi terhadap sang pelatih.

Haha... Padahal itu sudah 10 tahun yang lalu.

Waktu memang berjalan sangat cepat dan terkadang kita tak menyadarinya.

Namun terkadang pula waktu berjalan lambat dan kita menyukainya.

Seperti sekarang.

* * *

"Kantoku, ayo pulang—" ucapan Hyuuga terpotong saat melihat Riko menyandarkan badannya ke loker dengan beberapa foto di genggaman tangannya.

Kumpulan foto-foto klub basket Seirin High dari tahun lalu sampai sekarang.

"Hyuuga-kun.." Riko menoleh kearah kapten tersebut. Tersenyum kecil.

"Ayo pulang. Sudah larut." Ucap Hyuuga sambil menaruh kedua tangannya di sakunya.

"Pulang duluan saja." Balas Riko kepada sang kapten, membuatnya terkejut.

"Oi oi, pelatih. Aku tahu kau kuat tapi kau perempuan lho.. Mana boleh seorang perempuan berjalan sendirian larut malam begini.." ujar Hyuuga sambil menggaruk kepalanya.

"Jangan sok _gentleman_ deh." Kata Riko menusuk.

"Ugh. Dasar, kau tidak berubah.. Perkataanmu tetap saja terkadang sangat menusuk." balas Hyuuga malas.

"Kau juga tidak berubah, Jun-kun. Tetap saja keras kepala" balas Riko, memanggil Hyuuga dengan nama kecilnya yang ia singkat 'Junpei' menjadi 'Jun-kun'

Hyuuga menghela napas, ia memasuki ruang loker dan duduk di hadapan Riko.

"Waktu berjalan sangat cepat ya?" ucap Riko sambil tertawa kecil sambil menunjukkan foto Hyuuga dengan rambut pirangnya. "Rasanya baru kemarin aku menertawakanmu dengan rambut ini"

"Kenapa foto itu masih ada?!" teriak Hyuuga keras dan panik. "Itu foto aibku!"

Riko hanya tertawa kecil sambil melihat foto di tangannya itu baik-baik.

"Walaupun waktu berlalu sangat cepat, tapi Jun-kun tetap sama saja." Riko tertawa lagi sambil mencium foto Hyuuga itu sambil tersenyum.

Hyuuga dapat merasakan wajahnya memanas melihat pemandangan itu.

Seorang Aida Riko. Sedang mencium fotonya.

"Sini kau." Hyuuga menarik tangan Riko hingga ia mendekatinya.

"Waktu memang berlalu sangat cepat dan aku tidak berubah—" ucapan Hyuuga terpotong oleh Riko yang mencubit pipinya.

"Kau juga berubah, Jun-kun. Kalau tak berubah kau tidak tumbuh namanya" potong Riko sambil mencubit pipi Hyuuga.

"Biarkan aku selesai bicara dulu..." ucap Hyuuga sambil melihat Riko dan melepaskan tangan Riko yang mencubit pipinya itu.

"Kalau perasaanku terhadapmu tidak akan berubah tahu. Tidak akan pernah berubah" Ucap Hyuuga sambil menatap dalam kedua iris coklat itu.

Muka Riko memerah. Kapan ia pernah mendengar kata-kata itu ya? Oh iya. SD.

Keduanya membuat sebuah janji saat SD dulu. Untuk menjalin hubungan lebih dari teman masa kecil dan sahabat.

"_Nanti kalau kita besar, Jun-kun jadi pacarku ya! " Riko kecil berkata kepada lelaki kecil di hadapannya yang sedang memegang bola basket di kedua tangannya. _

"_Pacar itu lebih dari sahabat, kan?" tanya Hyuuga polos._

_Riko mengangguk cepat. _

_Hyuuga mendribble bola itu sejenak._

"_Nanti SMA kita pacaran ya! Soalnya aku suka sama Riko!" Hyuuga memamerkan giginya, tersenyum lebar kearah gadis kecil itu._

"_Janji?" tanya Riko._

"_Perasaanku sama Riko takkan berubah kok! Aku akan menyukai Riko selama yang aku mau!" ucap Hyuuga dengan cengiran lebar di wajahnya. _

_Riko tersenyum mendengarnya, Ia sangat senang mendengar kata-kata yang terlontar dari mulut teman kecilnya itu. Entah kenapa._

"_Ini janji ya!" Riko mencium pipi temannya itu._

_Lalu keduanya tertawa bersama-sama._

Muka Riko memerah kembali.

"Aku juga, perasaanku ke Jun-kun tidak pernah berubah" Riko berkata dengan muka memerah.

Pelatih Seirin itu memajukan kepalanya dan mencium dahi sang kapten.

Hyuuga sangat ingin waktu berhenti sekarang.

Ini adalah momen yang sangat berharga baginya—bukan, bagi keduanya.

"Kantoku. Aku menyukaimu. Maukah kau menjadi pacarku?" tanya Hyuuga.

Riko tersenyum dan memeluk sang kapten erat.

"Ya. Aku mau." Jawab Riko.

Dan sekarang keduanya sangat dekat. Sampai-sampai tak ada jarak lagi di antara keduanya.

Hyuuga ingin waktu berhenti sekarang.

Karena momen ini sangat berharga.

Jika waktu tetap berjalan, setidaknya ia ingin momen ini terulang kembali lagi.

Lagi dan lagi.

* * *

Di luar Ruang Loker, di waktu yang sama

* * *

"Tampaknya tim aku yang menang." Center Seirin, Kiyoshi Teppei, tersenyum penuh kemenangan. Melirik kearah Kagami Taiga dan Koganei Shinji yang tersenyum kemenangan juga.

"Ah. Harusnya aku yang memilih pilihan itu," desis Izuki Shun sambil memberi Kiyoshi, Kagami dan Koganei selembaran uang. Tidak _ikhlas_ bisa dibilang begitu.

"Ayolah, kau sendiri yang membuat taruhan ini dan kau yang memilih bahwa mereka takkan jadian sampai lulus nanti" Koganei tertawa bangga sambil menerima uang dari Izuki, Mitobe Rinnosuke, Tsuchida Satoshi.

"Tapi tetap saja taruhan sebenarnya itu Kuroko-lah yang menang.." ujar Tsuchida sambil melirik kearah pria berambut biru.

"Apa taruhanmu waktu itu, Kuroko?" tanya Kagami kearah _shadow_-nya itu.

"Bahwa pelatih dan kapten saling memanggil dengan nama kecil ketika mereka hanya berduaan saja. Dan bahwa mereka juga sudah menyukai satu sama lain sejak kecil dan perasaan mereka tak pernah berubah." Jawab Kuroko Tetsuya lancar dan panjang, membuat tim heran kalau _phantom player_ ini telah memakan sesuatu yang aneh tadi pagi.

Kiyoshi tersenyum. "Walaupun waktu sudah lama berlalu, pasti ada sesuatu yang tidak berubah" ujarnya.

Tim Seirin tersenyum lebar mendengarnya.

"Memang akan ada sesuatu yang takkan perrnah berubah seiring berjalannya waktu, bukan? Seperti Izuki-kun tetap hobi mendegar pembicaraan orang lain ya?"

Riko berdiri di belakang mereka, dengan _harrisen_ di tangan kanannya. Dan muka seseram setan yang baru saja bangkit dari kubur.

Tim Seirin tahu ini adalah saat yang sangat buruk bagi mereka.

Lalu teriakan yang sangat keras terdengar dari dalam sekolah Seirin. Dan itu berlangsung untuk waktu yang amat sangat lama.

.

.

Seiring berjalannya waktu, memang akan ada sesuatu yang takkan pernah berubah.

Bagi Hyuuga dan Riko adalah sebuah perasaan yang takkan berubah walau sudah berjalan selama 10 tahun.

Buat tim Seirin adalah... Rasa sakit yang terus menerus yang diberikan dari sang pelatih tercinta mereka.

Kecuali Kuroko yang berhasil melarikan diri tentu saja.

* * *

Owari.

Jelek? Bagus? Reviews will help me guys. Oh and no flames, please?

EDITED. Because I'm not satisfied before ; v ;/shot dan saya lupa mencantumkan disclaimer llorz


End file.
